1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braking/driving control apparatus for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
JP-A-2009-040308 describes a technique of suppressing sliding down of a vehicle on an uphill road. Specifically, there is provided a vehicle control apparatus for controlling driving force, which estimates a gradient of the uphill road and generates braking force according to the estimated road gradient, thereby suppressing the sliding down of the vehicle.
However, if the estimated road gradient has an error by even little amount, a target axle torque could be set to be larger than necessary torque (i.e., an amount of braking might be insufficient). In this case, the vehicle slides down, so that a driver might feel fear or discomfort.